


Just a Fantastic Family

by Someday44



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Everyone is cute and all is well, Feels, One Shot, after movie fic, because there's so many feels, everyone deserves to be happy, fanfic based on fanart, no major spoilers but watch the movie before you read this just to be safe :), no pairings except for Queenie and Jacob because they are the cutest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 01:26:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9049624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Someday44/pseuds/Someday44
Summary: The summary is basically in the tags. This is a little story to go with Hallpen’s amazingly cute artwork which shows EVERYTHING we needed after watching Fantastic Beasts and Where To Find Them. I couldn’t help but get inspired to write a little story! *_*





	

**Author's Note:**

> A little story to go with Hallpen’s amazing artwork which shows EVERYTHING we needed after watching Fantastic Beasts and Where To Find Them. I couldn’t help but get inspired to write a little story for this amazingly cute fanart! *_*
> 
> You can find the artwork on their Deviant page here:  
> http://hallpen.deviantart.com/art/Fantastic-Beasts-and-Where-to-Find-Them-doodle-647412797  
> Be sure to give them a like! :)
> 
>  
> 
> I don’t think there are any real spoilers in this story, but be warned when reading further nonetheless. I’d hate to accidently spoil something about this great movie! So if you don’t want to be spoiled at all, perhaps read it AFTER you’ve seen the movie. Just saying, be warned! :)

“A-are you sure, Mister Scamander?” The boy questioned hesitantly. His eyes anxiously darted from Newt to his surroundings and back to the creature the other was holding in his hands.  
  
  
Newt smiled at Credence as he held out his hand. “Yes. Go ahead.” He coaxed gently, “Just stay very still.” The boy practically froze in place as the taller man brought the tiny creature closer to him. "He’s really friendly, you’ll see."  
  
  
Pickett the Bowtruckle blinked its beady eyes up at the boy curiously from his place on Newt’s hand as the wizard brought his hand next to the boy’s. It swayed a little from the movement and eyed the other hand warily. The other’s outstretched fingers trembled from contained anxiety and the little green creature blinked up at Newt in question. But then the smiling wizard took something from his pocket and sprinkled it on the other’s palm.  
  
  
Instantly recognizing its favourite treat, Pickett made a little squee sound and walked its twiggy legs to the edge of Newt’s fingers and cautiously stepped one tiny green foot on the adjacent palm. The boy gasped at the touch, but when he didn’t move, the little Bowtruckle took the leap of faith and walked onto his palm fully, quickly digging into the treats his caretaker had left him.   
  
  
Credence stared in shock as the little creature quite happily walked around his hand and the boy glanced up at Newt with starry eyes, awe-struck. He couldn’t believe the amount of trust this little creature dared to bestow upon him. HIM, of all people.  
  
  
And it was all right.  _It was okay._    
  
  
"He likes you.” Newt smiled.  
  
  
The creature was more than happy even. Credence felt a weight be lifted off his shoulders as he inadvertently did something he hadn’t done in a very long time:  
  
  
He smiled.   
  
  
The relief was so immense it brought tears to his eyes. The creature was so small and cute. So lightweight, but so very much alive and full of personality. And it  _trusted_  him. HIM.  
  
  
A new sensation settled within Credence then. He wanted to protect it at all cost.  
  
  
Pickett cooed with delight as it finished its treat and looked up the at the dark-haired boy, wondering if there was more to be had from this newcomer. Curiousity peaked, it quickly scrambled from the palm of his hand, up his sleeve and onto the boy’s shoulder.   
  
  
Newt watched with gentle eyes as Pickett inspected the boy’s clothing from its place on his shoulder, flapping the little leaves on top of its head into Credence’ ear with a little whine when it couldn’t detect more sweets, earning a giggle from the boy. “That tickles!”  
  
  
In the background, Tina watched them and smiled. The boy still had a long way to go, but he was getting there. Newt and her would help him. “Oomph!” Her thoughts were interrupted when one of the sheep-like creatures she was feeding bumped into her knee for more. “Yes yes, have patience darling.” She said as she lowered the bucket to the ground and the creature quickly dug in.  
  
  
“Bloody fiddlesticks, return my wallet this instant!” Jacob shouted in the back, carrying a big basket of animal food while their favourite Niffler ran off with his wallet and quickly climbed a tree.  
  
  
“Oh honey, he’s only playing.” His beautiful Queenie cooed behind him with a chuckle. “He means no harm!”  
  
  
“Yes, well, this is a trinket he can’t have.” Jacob grumbled as he hurried to the tree and put the basket down, just as the Niffler stuffed a small golden ring from the wallet into its pocket…  
  
  
Newt softly touched Credence shoulder, leaving him be with his new friend. His eyes scanned his surroundings and new friends. His creatures. Tina. Jacob. Queenie. Credence. They might only be a bunch of misfits inside of a magical suitcase, but they were something else too:   
  
  
A family.  
  
  
\- END - 


End file.
